Target
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Miku hatsune, 16, female, and the sister to the future head of the mafia. she's been an assassin since she could hold a knife, and never missed her target. Rei kagene, 18, male. the only one who matched miku in skill, he was forced to train with her. he never did anything to her, but she hates him. Mikuo hatsune, 20, male, future head of the mafia and in love with his sister.


**back from my trip! Gomen, readers. I couldn't update my other stories, so here is a new one to make up for it!^^ I hate exams...**

* * *

A girl with long teal hair stomped through the forest. "Wait! Miku, I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" yelled the raven-haired male chasing after her. "Shut up!" She yelled back. "I don't have time for your excuses Rei!"

she puffed out her cheeks and started to turn back to her companion when suddenly, her foot caught and she went tumbling into a leafy purple plant. Rei gasped and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"No! Do I look okay to you?" disgruntled, Miku got up. As she was getting up, she suddenly swung a black-leather clad leg toward his head with amazing speed that far surpassed those of an average human.

Rei ducked, a lightning motion, and the attack missing him by a hair. Miku's leg came in contact with a vine as thick as an elephant trunk and completely severed it in half, showing what it would have done to Rei's neck if he hadn't ducked fast enough.

With a barely perceptible narrowing of eyes, Rei seemed to completely disappear from view, but Miku just rolled her eyes. Almost lazily, she stepped out of the way just as Rei came from above her, electricity emitting from his body and gathered in his palm. The cat-eyed boy's blow hit not Miku, but the purple plant she had fallen on, and burned it to nothing, not even traces of ashes left.

"Dammit!" He growled and shot a glare at a smirking Miku. "It's not like I asked to train with you! Your brother ordered it, and as the head of the assassin's part of the mafia, his word is law!"

Miku had to admit it was true. Her twenty-year-old brother was born to be the next head of the Japanese mafia, but their father had put him in charge of the assassin's section too see if he qualified. If he did, he would become head and Miku would replace him as assassin's head. If he didn't…

Anyhow, Miku would help and support him to the end, even if he _did_ pair her up with Rei for training. Miku knew that he was the only one other than her brother, that matched her power level, but why, _why_, did it have to be her worst enemy?

"Earth to Miku!" Miku snapped back to reality just in time to dodge Rei, who was coming from behind her. Suddenly, the device implanted in her brain started to ring, meaning, "Get back to the current headquarters immediately!" Judging from the way Rei froze and from the current look on his face, he had gotten the same message.

* * *

"-So can you do it?" Miku yawned, not bothering to cover it, and rolled her eyes. "I can handle it alone, Nii-sama." The head of the assassin's section, who was lounging on a red velvet chair behind a large wooden desk, ignored his little sister and turned to Rei. "Well…"Rei fidgeted, it was rare to see the head face to face and he felt somewhat overwhelmed. Miku was different. As powerful as she was and although her name was legend to some, he saw her everyday so… "I wouldn't know, Mikuo-sama." Mikuo nodded. The matter is settled, then. The client wanted the best, so the best is what we will provide. He narrowed his eyes at them. Remember though, we bear no loyalty and only work for money. Money and fear are the only things that bind us. "Yes sir!" Rei said dutifully, but Miku, once again, rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't be so disrespectful to the head!"

"Why? He's my brother! We used to sleep together, you know."

Rei felt his face burning. Miku was just so…

"So…see you tomorrow?" Rei blinked and nodded once, quickly. "Okay."

* * *

Rei lay in his bed, not being able to go to sleep despite the time. It was 3:00am, but he couldn't stop thinking about _her._ He claimed to hate her, but...

It frustrated him. That, and the fact he couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of training - which had been torture in its own way, as his skills as an assassin was shadowed by Miku - nor was it because of being forced to do an assignment with Miku. It was because...

Rei didn't know. He didn't know why. He, Rei kagene, did not know why he could not sleep.

Miku. The name popped up in his head, but he resisted. It was not, and never would be because of her. Not the beautiful, perfect teallette who hated him so much.

Why did she hate him so much? He always asked himself that question. He had done nothing to earn her scorn, so why? Rei wished for... What did he wish for? So many questions... Rei sat up. So many thoughts he could not voice...

* * *

"Aniue?" Mikuo turned from his spot in front of his window to see a very nervous miku standing in the doorway. Her long teal hair hung loose to her calves and she was wearing a t shirt that just brushed her the top of her slender, shapely thighs.

Mikuo swallowed, his head starting to pound. Sweat made the angel's- miku's- t shirt see through and it stuck to her body, showing off her lithe, graceful form and slender, curvy body.

She was beautiful, and watching her, he had the urge to touch her, to let his hands roam her body, but he had to resist. As the head of the assassins mafia and as her older brother. But...

Mikuo couldn't help but watch as she cocked her head to the side in a child like manner, hips swaying invitingly.

" Come in and Speak, imouto." He snapped. Fidgeting, she walked to his bed and sat down before she explained why she was there.

"I could do the job on my own, you know. Your under estimating me, aniue." She pouted slightly, making Mikuo start to sweat.

He forced himself to nod and reply. "I understand you can do it alone. But this is to test your teamwork abilities."

"But assassins usually work alone."

Mikuo bit his lip. She did have a point...

"You are dismissed." He said firmly, not knowing what else to tell her.

Nodding, Miku started to get up to leave when mikuo felt a rush go through him. Suddenly, he was on top of her, pinning her down with her wrists trapped above her head. "Wha-" she gasped as he leaned down. "Shh." He whispered before slowly starting to lift up her shirt.

He lifted it until her pale, firm breasts were completely exposed. "Ah!" She gasped as he squeezed one with his hand. He lowered his face to her slender neck and nuzzled it, making small marks, well gently massaging her exposed breasts and drinking up the delicious noises she made. As he was caught up with his lust, something seemed to register within her.

With a sharp cry, she pushed her brother off of her and stomped out of the room while pulling on her shirt, leaving him standing at the bed, staring after her retreating form.

* * *

**whadaya think? I would love to know, so please click that awesome review button, ne?**


End file.
